


drabbles and other things

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [44]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bees, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Fluff, Stargazing, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: this is mostly just an assortment of drabbles that i write on my tumblr!(list of what’s in each chapter in the first chapter)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: the dream team fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 19
Kudos: 351





	1. list

1- tubbo and tommy with bees  
2- tommy gets hurt and wilbur stays with him  
3- dream and sap cuddle  
4- dream and fundy stargaze  
5- blind dream and wilbur fight  
6- dream and sap cuddle (again  
7- ranboo and tommy stay inside ranboo's place  
8- punz gives tubbo a present


	2. tommy and tubbo with bees

“Bees!” Tubbo exclaims, smiling bright as they land on the flower in his palm. Tommy chuckles beside him, watching with a smile as the bees gently settle. “Oh my god, Tommy!”

“I know!” Tommy says with a smile, watching as Tubbo’s smile widens. “Aren’t you glad I brought you here now?”

“Oh, I am! Thank you so much, Tommy!” Tubbo says with a smile, and he reaches an arm out to tug Tommy into a hug. “You really are the bestest friend.”

“I know!” Tommy says with a smile, and they both know he’s only joking (but Tubbo isn’t).


	3. wilbur & tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello tw for death (major character death)

“Tommy!” The voice was faint, and the sound rung in his ears as he stared blankly as the sky. Why was he on the ground? He should get up. He needs to get up.

“Tommy, where are you?” A voice calls out, different from the first, and his mouth opens, but no noise comes out.

The ground is red. That isn’t right. It’s not supposed to be red, right? So why is it?

“Holy Ender fuck.” He hears, and he doesn’t get a chance to speak or do anything before a hand presses against his stomach and another lifts his head. Pain sparks in his stomach, but it’s dull ache. “Tommy, can you hear me?”

“Wilbur?” He slurs, and when he opens his eyes (when did he close them?) the man’s teary smile stays in front of him.

“Yeah, it’s me, Tommy.” The man near cries, and Tommy frowns in confusion.

“Don’t…. cry.” He manages, and when he coughs, the blood drips from his mouth and down the side of his face. Wilbur wipes it away, a sad expression on his face, and Tommy doesn’t know why. “I’m tired, Wilbur.”

“I know, Tommy.” Wilbur says, and the tears drip down his face. “But don’t sleep just yet, alright? You can soon, but not yet.”

“I’m so tired, though.” He says, and when the hand presses against his stomach even harder, the pain only worsens, but it stays a dull ache in the back of his mind. “Can I? For a moment?”

Wilbur glances up, and Tommy can’t see who’s there, but when Wilbur looks back at him, his eyes are red and a sad expression is on his face.

“For a moment.” He whispers, quietly, and slowly, Tommy closes his eyes.

“I love you.” Tommy says, slowly, and Wilbur watches as his chest slowly stops moving, wiping his eyes with a shaky hand.

“I love you too.” He cries, and he holds onto his hand as Tommy dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im @ransboo on tumblr!!! i take requests for drabbles over ther elol


	4. dream/sapnap

“Why’re you so warm?” Dream mumbles in the silence of the room, his face pressed against Sapnap’s chest. Sap runs his fingers through his hair, gently playing with it as Dream relaxes against his chest.

“Because you’ve been lying on me for the past hour.” Sap smiles, and Dream yawns. “Sleep, dude.”

“That’s so romantic.” Dream mumbles, and Sap huffs a laugh.

“Sleep.” He says gently, and when he looks back down a few minutes later, Dream’s passed out soundly on his chest.


	5. fundy/dream

“Look at the stars!” Fundy exclaims, pointing up at the sky. Dream rested his head on his shoulder and smiled at his fiance’s excitement. “They’re so bright!”

“I know.” He smiles, and when Fundy turns to look at him with a bright expression, he leans up to kiss him softly. A moment later he pulls away, and Fundy gives him another smile before turning back to the sky.

“Thank you for bringing me out here, Dream.” Fundy says some minutes later, and when he looks down, he finds Dream asleep on his shoulder. He smiles, and only moves to lie down on the blanket, keeping Dream on top of him. “I love you.”

He falls asleep not long after that, but he’s sure that when he closed his eyes, eh heard the sleeping man mumbles those words back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK ITD BE SEXYE IF U FOLLOWED ME ON TIKTOK :))) IM THE SAME USER THERE


	6. wilbur & dream

“You’re a fucking menace, dude.” Wilbur laughs, and Dream smiles behind the mask, hiding his eyes as he lazily swipes his sword.

“Oh, yeah?” He says, and he can hear the smile in his voice.

“Fight me!” Wilbur says, and Dream readies himself, hoping to God that Wilbur doesn’t knock his mask off.

He moves, listening to the others sounds, and he nearly, nearly, wins. But his mask gets knocked off, and his eyes widen.

“Oh, shit Dream, I’m sorry.” Wilbur exclaims, and Dream’s frozen, standing there as he listens to Wilbur moving. “Dream? Are you okay?”

“You aren’t mad?” He asks, and he can hear the frown in Wilbur’s voice when the man asks why he would be mad. “Because you just found out that I’m blind?”

“Oh.” Wilbur says, and Dream can hear the start of a laugh in his voice when he speaks once more. “You kinda already told me that you were blind one night when I let you into my place and you drank all of my alcohol.”

“WHAT?”


	7. dream/sapnap

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it.”

Dream mumbles something into the air, but all Sap can focus on is continuing to braid a tiny strand of his hair. He’s nearly done when Dream moves, and the hair falls from his fingers. Nearly (keyword being nearly) says something about it, but when Dream turns over to rest on his stomach, he can’t help but soften.

There’s bags underneath his eyes, deep ones, and he looks so _tired_ that he can’t even say what he was going to.

“When’s the last time you slept?” He asks, softly, and when Dream shrugs, he tsks. “That’s it. You’re going to sleep right now.”

“I only just got out of the shower a few minutes ago.” Dream tries to protest, but when he ends the sentence with a yawn, Sap knows he’s won.

“Sleep.” He stresses, and easily, Dream gives in. he just lets Sap pull the cover over them both, and lets him manhandle him into a more comfortable position. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Dream replies sleepily, and he leans forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling back into his original position.

(The sleep is nice, for the both of them. Especially since when Sap wakes up, he gets to have Dream lay in his arm for a few more hours.)


	8. ranboo & tommy

“What do you mean you can’t leave your house?” Is the first thing that comes out of Tommy’s mouth when he opens the door and finds Ranboo sitting inside, firmly beside the fire.

“Tommy, I am part Enderman, what do you expect.” He says back, wrapping his arms more firmly around his stuffed bear as he sits beside the warmth, and Tommy stands there for just a moment, staring at the boy, before signing and walking further in. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m not gonna leave you alone when it’s raining.” Tommy says simply, settling next to him on the ground, and Ranboo’s mouth is open in surprise. Tommy doesn’t say anything though, and only waits as he stares into the fire.

“Thank you.” Ranboo says, and when he leans against Tommy, he lets him.

“Of course.” Tommy says softly, and quietly, they fall asleep together.

(Phil finds them, later, when he had gone in to search for Tommy, and he had stopped in the doorway and just smiled down at the two teenagers as Wilbur had floated in behind him. Quietly, Wilbur had grabbed a blanket and settled it over the two, and Phil gave them both a kiss on the forehead and a couple pillows from Ranboo’s room before he left once more, closing the door and making sure no one else would come inside.

They needed this. They needed some calmness before this war, before whatever this terrible world would do to them.)


	9. punz & tubbo

“Look, Punz! Bees!” Tubbo exclaims, grabbing the blonde’s hand and pulling him along. Punz can’t even protest against him. This is the happiest he’s seen the kid in a while, ever since this whole war started.

“I see!” He says, and Tubbo can only bounce excitedly. “Oh, Tubbo! I have something for you, when you’re done.”

“Okay!” Tubbo says, and a few minutes later, they walk back to Punz’s home quietly.

“Wait here, okay?” He says, and disappears inside for a moment. When he returns, Tubbo’s mouth drops open when he spies the object in his hands.

“You got me a bee plushie?” He exclaims, and when Punz nods, he doesn’t say anything else before running up and hugging him. “Thank you so much Punz!”

“Of course, little dude.” He ruffles his hair, and Tubbo thanks him at least 10 more times before taking the bee plushie and giving him a wave before leaving.


	10. purpled & dream

“Dream, you bitch.” Purpled says, but the smile on his face betrays his true meaning. “Why did you have to do that!”

“Ok mister ‘I like being your little brother’.” Dream calls out into the air, and Purpled gasps dramatically.

“Don’t call me out like this!” He says, and he swings his sword, only narrowly missing the blonde. “Dude, how the fuck are you so good?”

“I’m  _ magic _ .” Dream says, and there’s only a slight pause before he starts to laugh, having to stop and put his hands on his knees.

“Dude, what?” Purpled says, stopping in front of him, and Dream can’t even get a single word out. Silently, Purpled taps him on each side with his sword twice. “You’re dead now.”

“I accept that fate.” Dream manages to wheeze out, and Purpled only shakes his head with a smile on his face.

“You’re the weirdest person I know.” He says, and Dream wheezes.

“You love me, though!”

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> currently @phllza on tumblr


End file.
